The Bond That Tied
by Vanshika10
Summary: My entry into the Writer's Challenge... A precious bond built in a few days...


Name of the challange: The Writer's Challange

Name of the challanger: User name does not exist

Author Vanshika

Pairing:

Promt :# 8

 **A/n: Hey guys this is my entry into the writer's challenge (Actually my first challenge) . But anyhow I have tried my best and as always it's based on our lovely duo. So if you like it please drop a review….**

 _ **-THE BOND THAT TIED-**_

 _There was something about about the way he watched me._

 _His eyes expressed some unknown emotions but what it were I really had no clue._

 _This was the first time… first time when I was unable to read his mind. I could not understand what he was feeling and that made me realize that I had failed … failed as a brother._

 _I came out of my trance as he called me. I looked at him with utmost love and affection. His glittering eyes and awesome smile relieved me. I took a spoonful of porridge and fed him. He opened his mouth with the cutest expressions and stuffed it in. After finishing his bite he innocently looked at me and then at the porridge bowl. I understood and carefully transferred the bowl on the table in front of him and gave the spoon to him. He happily took it and started eating it. I looked at him as tears filled my eyes. I got up quietly and moved to a corner of the room. I wiped my tears and silently took out my phone._

" Hello Doctor Ashok" I spoke keeping my voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes inspector is everything fine over there?" The doctor sounded really tensed.

"Yeah everything is fine...everything is absolutely fine " I spoke in a low tone.

 _Doctor Ashok took a deep sigh._

" Please don't loose hope inspector everything would be fine soon...I promise you" comforted him.

"Yeah by the way I forgot to ask you...Is he alright….I mean his health?" he added in a deep voice. " He is all the same doctor…..just the same" I spoke in a broken voice.

 _Ashok sensed his pain through his broken words but he too was helpless….just helpless._

 _There was utter silence on the call for a few seconds and then I cut the call without any further conversation. Doctor Ashok heaved a deep sigh as the call got cut and got back to his work. I moved towards my brother who had already messed up the whole table and all his clothes had eaten up the porridge._

 _I held his hand and we moved towards our room. I changed his clothes and made him lay on the bed. In no time he drifted to his world of dreams…._

 _I got seated on an armchair in the room and closed my eyes, recollecting all the memories that turned our life upside down._

 _ **-FLASHBACK-**_

 _It was a bright fresh sunday morning. The sound of chirping birds and dangling trees filled the environment. Meanwhile the two brothers were busy in the kitchen, preparing the grand Sunday meal._

"Daya can you pass that mustard sauce kept over there" Abhijeet initiated while grilling the toast.

 _Daya picked the mustard sauce in a hurry, and failed to notice that the lid was already open and thrash the whole sauce spilled on the floor. Abhijeet looked at Daya bewildered and then both burst out laughing. Meanwhile the toast started to burn and soon the whole kitchen was filled with smoke. Abhijeet hurried towards the stove and threw a full jug of water over it. Daya looked at the burnt toast and the spilled mustard sauce and threw the apron on the shelf and moved out of the kitchen._

" _I told you boss cooking is not in our dictionary" Daya spoke while sitting on the sofa. "I was on the right track but just because of you and that stupid mustard sauce it all just went wrong" Abhijeet shouted while clearing all the mess in the kitchen. After clearing all the mess he came out of the kitchen and sat beside Daya ._

" Now what " Daya asked with a grin. " Pizza or Burger?" Abhijeet asked giving up the cooking stuff. " Both for me and you know yours better" Daya spoke in a naughty tone.

 _Abhijeet nodded smilingly and_ placed the order.

" Daya the order will be here in 15min meanwhile I'll go and get a quick shower" Abhijeet blurted as he ended the call.

 _Abhijeet came out of his room ruffling his wet hair and saw Daya still lying in the same position. Just then the doorbell rang, which made Daya jump out of the sofa._

" I'll

get it" Daya spoke as he sprinted towards the door.

 _Daya opened the door and got surprised seeing no one there. He was about to move inside when he noticed a small box on the doormat._

" What happened Daya? Why are you taking so long?" Abhijeet questioned from the hall. "Abhijeet it's not the delivery man, a box is lying here" Daya shouted back.

 _Hearing this Abhijeet paced towards the door and got surprised seeing t_ he box. _Daya noticed a small slip attached to it and opened it carefully. The note had bloodstains on it and it read:_

 _ **IN DANGER PLEASE HELP INFORM CID**_

"Boss see this" Daya showed him the note."Check the box properly Daya it can be a bomb" Abhijeet spoke seriously.

 _Daya carefully examined the box and after getting a nod from Abhijeet opened the box carefully. As soon as he opened the box his eyes turned twice its size and he turned back at his brother who almost had the same expressions….._

"What do we do with it" Daya shouted frustrated. "I really have no idea Daya" Abhijeet spoke in the same tone.

 _Daya paced around the hall with his stare continuously at the box kept on the centre table._

" I think we should call ACP sir back, he and the team will surely manage this little creepy thing" Daya blurted out.

 _Abhijeet gave him a disgusted look._

" Do you really think that it's creepy" Abhijeet asked him as he put the baby out of the box. " What has happened to you boss it's a real baby not a baby doll that you can play with" Daya stressed. " And moreover the team has gone to Gujrat for a case" Daya added making a face.

 _Abhijeet was about to protest when the baby started crying . Abhijeet shot him an angry glance and then shifted his whole concentration on the baby. Daya looked at him angrily and then sat on the sofa with a grumpy face. Basically he was jealous as his brother's whole concentration was on the baby._

 _Abhijeet looked at the baby carefully. Its big dark eyes were staring him continuously. He felt something…..something in the way it watched him._

" Daya you take care of it till I get baby food, diapers and all that baby stuff and don't worry I have already informed ACP sir and he will be back here within a week " Abhijeet spoke while forwarding him the baby. " Me! " Daya shouted looking at the baby. " Yes you Sr. Inspector Daya" Abhijeet spoke while handling him the baby.

 _Daya took the baby carefully while continuously giving weird expressions. Abhijeet picked up car keys and moved towards the door to leave when a thought hit his mind._

"Would it be ok to leave a small baby with a big baby" he thought while giggling.

 _Daya looked at him questioningly. Abhijeet instantly changed his expressions and hurriedly moved out of the house , closing the door behind him._

 _Daya took the baby in his room and laid it on the bed. The baby started to cry and tears rolled down its cheeks. Daya looked at it worriedly and checked it for any injury._

" Oh so you are a baby girl" Daya spoke while placing her back.

 _She looked at him with her beautiful glittering eyes and smiled cutely. Seeing her smile a smile too crept on his face…_

 _Abhijeet got down the car and took out all the packets hastily . he paced towards the door with fast steps and opened the lock. During all this time he was babbling something as:_

" I am so late…..how will he be managing with the baby...why did I take so much time…"

 _He entered the house and placed all the stuff on the table . he hurried to Daya's room and what he saw there made him smile._

"So now you both are friends?" Abhijeet said smiling. "Of course… shona and I are best buddies no" Daya said while swinging her. " Shona...hmmm.. nice name by the way…..suits the baby". " She is a baby girl" Daya excitedly spoke.

 _They both held the baby tightly and kissed her on either cheek._

 _ **AFTER A WEEK 8:00 PM**_

 _Daya was pacing around the hall with his precious baby girl gripped firmly. He looked at the clock and then at the baby._

"Abhijeet can I take her out for a small walk?" Daya asked worriedly. "But why? Any particular reason?" Abhijeet asked seriously. "Yeah she is getting hiccups for the past 15 min " Daya spoke looking at the baby. " Maybe a walk would help" he added. " Ok then take her but remember her life is still under threat" Abhijeet warned him.

 _Daya nodded assuringly and took his mobile batch and gun. He was about to leave the house when Abhijeet stopped him as._

" Daya take care and if you feel any danger just give a call" Abhijeet told him.

 _Daya nodded assuringly and left the house instantly…_

 _ **8:20 PM**_

 _Abhijeet looked at the clock and his tension increased with the hand of the clock. He finally picked up his gun and was about to move out when his mobile rang. He looked at the caller id it was Daya._

" Daya where are you ….I am so tensed…. is the baby alright? _"_ Abhijeet blurted out." Abhi help…..attack...ahhhhh"

 _And the call got cut . Abhijeet grew panic and called him again but this time his mobile was switch off. He took the keys and gun and dashed out of the house. He called the mobile company for his location and reached the spot in no time.._

 _As his car came to a halt, he got out hurriedly. Daya laid there badly bruised and the child was crying badly as the goon held him recklessly. Abhijeet made Daya stand and then in full action they knocked off the majority goons. Just then some more goons reached the spot and firing started from both sides. Just then a bullet hit Abhijeet's abdomen and he landed straight on the ground. Daya ran towards him worriedly and at that time the goons held him tight and pinned him to his car._

 _Abhijeet lay there in a pool of blood and Daya was pinned , totally bruised when they heard a loud gunshot. Both looked in the direction with their blurry vision and the scene they saw made their heart shiver. At a distance laid the baby girl motionless. The lifeless girl was covered in a pool of blood …._

 _At the moment the whole CID team reached the spot and the goons ran away as fast as they could. Duo looked at the child with pain. Abhijeet got up somehow and tried to reach her with shivering steps. Before he could reach her ACP held his son tightly and secured him in his powerful shell. He bursted out, expelling out all the hurt and pain in him. All the memories of that little angel were revolving around his mind. ACP released him from his hug and saw that he had already fainted in his arms. Freddy took him carefully and made him sit in the car…._

 _ACP turned around and saw his younger son sitting motionless, staring at the corpse of that little angel. He had no tear in his eyes , his eyes were blank…...just blank._

 _ **PRESENT**_

 _I got up as the alarm clock buzzed. I turned off the clock and moved towards the balcony. The sun hadn't risen yet._

 _I remembered the trail of incidents that took place after her death…_

" _**Inspector it's really important for him to expel out his pain but he hasn't cried, it has been five days after that incident"**_

" _**I think that incident has disturbed his mental balance "**_

" _**I think that he was very attached to that child and that's why her death has caused him such a big trauma"**_

" _But what has happened to him?"_

" _**I think it's a case of split personality disorder"**_

" _But I don't notice any phase of Daya "_

" _**He can remain in any of the either personality for as long as he wants"**_

" _Is there any cure for this?"_

" _**The healing process and time is same as of a mentally disturbed patient…...you can help in healing him just be patient"**_

 _I took a deep sigh. I looked at Daya who was sleeping peacefully. The sun rose in shade of crimson red ; the starting of a new day but would it be a new beginning for him?_

 _ **A/n: I know its actually a weird concept but hope you will like it. Ok i know that I had not posted for months but I ll post the other one soon. Till then take care**_

 _ **~Vanshika**_


End file.
